Óscar Flores
thumb Óscar Diego Flores López, es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por su capacidad para abarcar diferentes tipos de personajes. En series animadas es popular por dar voz a Número 1 de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Lazlo en El Campamento de Lazlo y también por ser la voz actual de Eddy en Ed, Edd y Eddy. Mientras que en películas es conocido por dar voz a actores comoEdward Norton, Eminem, Justin Long, Don Cheadle, Ewan McGregor,Ashton Kutcher, James Franco, Steve Coogan, James Marsden entre otros mas. Recientemente trabaja en la estación de radio por la web Digital Media Radio donde conduce el programa: Toonlandya, el mundo y las estrellas de voz junto con los también actores Carlos Segundo yCarlos Olizar. Filmografía Series Animadas *Número 1 / Voces diversas en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio *Lazlo / Banano (un capítulo) / personajes diversos en El Campamento de Lazlo *Insectoide / Materia Gris / Cuatrobrazos / Diamante (cap. 1) / Muy Grande / Upchuck / JT / Insertos (1ª temp.) en Ben 10 *Goop / Mono Araña / Muy Grande / Upchuck / Eco Eco (un cap.) / Diamante / DNAliens en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Goop / Mono Araña / Mono Araña Supremo / Muy Grande / Upchuck / Cuatrobrazos / Insectoide (ep. 16) enBen 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Eddy (2da voz) / Edd (algunos capítulos) / Voces diversas en Ed, Edd & Eddy *Prof. I.Q. Hi en Duck Dodgers *Rev Ruuner en Loonatics Unleashed *Virgil Hawkins (Static Shock) en Static Shock *Insertos / Presentador / Conejo Stix / Charlie Brown / Pitufo Genio / Goku / Michael Jackson / Voces diversas en Pollo Robot *Rey Helado / Papá de la Princesa Grumosa / Key-per / Mago Oscuro / Brad / Presentador de capítulo enHora de aventura *Voces diversas (desde temp. 5) en Futurama *Voces diversas en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Empleado de renta de peliculas en Invasor Zim Películas Editar sección James Marsden *Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua - Fred O'Hare (2011) *Como Perros y Gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore - Diggs (2010) *La caja - Arthur Lewis (2009) *X-Men: La Batalla Final - Cíclope / Scott Summers (2006) *X-Men 2 - Cíclope / Scott Summers (2003) *X-Men - Cíclope / Scott Summers (2000) Colin Farrell *Noche de miedo - Jerry (2011) *Pregúntale al polvo - Arturo Bandini (2006) *El nuevo mundo - Capitán Smith (2005) *Una casa en el fin del mundo - Bobby Morrow (2004) *Alexander - Alexander (2004) Justin Long *Alvin y las ardillas 2 - Alvin (2009) *A él no le gustas tanto - Alex (2009) *Alvin y las ardillas - Alvin (2007) *Aceptados - Bartleby Gaines (2006) Sacha Baron Cohen *La invención de Hugo Cabret - Inspector de estación (Trailer/2011) *Brüno - Brüno (Versiòn de Universal - 2009) *Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet - Pirelli (2007) Steve Coogan *Marmaduke - Pasita (2010) *Una noche en el museo 2 - Octavius (2009) *Una noche en el museo - Octavius (2006) Edward Norton *Hulk: El Hombre Increíble - Bruce Banner (2008) *The Invention of Lying - Policia de trafico (Version de Universal - 2009) Aziz Ansari *Siempre hay tiempo para reír - Randy (2009) *¿Como sobrevivir a un rockero? - Matty (2010) Ewan McGregor *El escritor fantasma - El escritor fantasma (2010) *Ángeles y demonios - Camerlengo Patrick McKenna (2009) Ashton Kutcher *Día de los enamorados - Reed Bennet (2010) *Locura de amor en Las Vegas - Jack Fuller (2008) John Krasinski *No me quites a mi novio - Ethan (2011) *Licencia para casarse - Ben Murphy (2007) Don Cheadle *Iron Man 2 - Tte. Crl. James 'Rhodey' Rhodes / War Machine (2010) *Rush Hour 2 - Kenny (2001) James Franco *Milk - Scott Smith (2008) *Noches de tormenta - Dr. Mark Flanner (2008) Derek Luke *Leones por Corderos - Arian Finch (2007) *Atrapa el Fuego - Patrick Chamusso (2006) Billy Crudup *Misión imposible 3 - Musgrave (2006) *El gran pez - Will Bloom (2003) Jeremy Renner *Atracción peligrosa - Jem Coughlin (2010) *El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford - Wood Hite (2007) Usher *El mismo en Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca (2011) *Darrel en In the Mix Terry Crews *Instructor Rodney en Damas en guerra (2011) *Jimmy En Lottery Ticket (2010) Don Omar *Rápidos y furiosos 5in control - Rico Santos (2011) *Rápidos y furiosos - Rico Santos (2009) Otros *Bruce Banner en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (trailer) (2012) *Karol Wojtyla (Piotr Adamczyk) en Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa *Jimmy Smith (Eminem) en 8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones *MacGruber (Will Forte) en MacGruber *D.J. Drake (Brendan Fraser) en Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Doc (Sam Rockwell) en Cowboys y aliens (2011) *Pitufo Fortachón (Gary Basaraba) en Los Pitufos (2011) *Anthony "Tony" Janecowski / The Mechanic (Logan Marshall-Green) en La reunión del diablo (2010) *Gordon Silberman (Thomas McCarthy) en 2012 (2009) *Stephen Stills (Mark Webber) en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) *Profesor Moriarty (Ed Tolputt) en Sherlock Holmes (2009) *William Roque (Idris Elba) en Los perdedores (2010) *Hulk (Lou Ferrigno) en Hulk: El Hombre Increíble (2008) *Rabino Scott (Simon Helberg) / Insertos en Un hombre serio *Adam (Tom Everett Scott) en Ríndete, Dorothy *Detective Paul Hodges (Tracy Morgan) en Dos inútiles en patrulla *Declan (Matthew Goode) en Propuesta de año bisiesto *Ben Murphy (John Krasinski) en Licencia para casarse *Derek Bates (Josh Brolin) en Azul extremo *Raza (Faran Tahir) en Iron Man *Thomas Gabriel (Timothy Olyphant) en Duro de Matar 4.0 *Lizard (David Moscow) - Los chicos de mi vida (Riding in Cars with Boys) *Aubrey (Kevin Blatch) en White Chicks *Snake Oiler (Christian Oliver) en Meteoro, la Película *Durza (Robert Carlyle) en Eragon *Miles (Guy Torry) en Animal *Frank Fawcett (Jonah Hill) loops / Policia de trafico (Edward Norton) / Papa en The Invention of Lying(Version de Universal) *Pete (Brian Petsos) en Damas en guerra (2011) *Shaggy en ¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio *Rob Shearson en American Pie 7: La guía del amor *Sedgewick Bell (Emile Hirsch) en Lección de honor *Landon Carter (Shane West) en Un amor para recordar (2002) *Conner (Sean Patrick Flanery) en D-Tox (2002) *Zack Tartak (Chad Christ) en Bromas que matan (1999) *Narrador / Voces adicionales en Yo los declaro marido y... Larry (2007) *Voces diversas en Nancy Drew *Voces diversas en Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz *Voces diversas en Transformers Películas Animadas *Roberto en Futurama: el juego de Bender *Kenshin Himura en Samurai X: La película *Kuno Tatewaki en Ranma ½: Gran aventura en China, Nekohon *Kuno Tatewaki en Ranma ½: La isla de las doncellas *Kuno Tatewaki en Ranma ½: Akane y sus hermanas (Ova 5) *Trunks en Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible *Yamcha en Dragon Ball : El Camino Hacia El Poder *Zeng en Kung Fu Panda *Carl en La familia del futuro *Furlough en Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe *Cuthbert en Monstruos vs. Aliens *Buck en La era de hielo 3 *Eddy en Todos contra los Eds *Shelbow en La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel *Kenai en Tierra de osos 2 *Fifi en Open Season 2 *Baby Brent en Lluvia de hamburguesas *Voces adicionales en Metrópolis *Voces adicionales en Madagascar 2 *Voces adicionales en Bionicle: Renace la leyenda Anime *Shino Aburame en Naruto *Madarame Ikkaku en Bleach *Allen Schezar en La visión de Escaflowne *Ranma Hinamatsuri en El Ceniciento *Siegfried Von Scheneider en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Kaede Rukawa en Slam Dunk (Segunda Voz) *Yajirobe (Tercera voz) en Dragon Ball Z *Gazimon, Deramon en Digimon *Voces diversas en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Poseidon/Rey Nutria, Feverman/Dyno-Myte, Reportero y Voces diversas en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z Series de TV Kevin Alejandro *Southland - Detective Nate Moretta *Una diva cambiando de cuerpo - Michael Fernandez Drew Roy *iCarly: Salgo con un chico malo - Griffin *iCarly - Griffin Otros *Band of Brothers - Private Floyd Tab Talbert *Torchwood - Jack Harkness *Smallville - Jensen Akles (Jason Teague), Chad E. Donella (Greg Arkin), Jesse Metcalfe (Van MacNulty) *Héroes - Hiro Nakamura *Monk - Teniente Randy *Esposas Desesperadas - Matthew Applewhite *Las Travesuras de mi Hermana - Voces diversas *No Culpes al Koala - Chris King *Primo Skeeter- Bobby Telenovelas Brasileñas Reynaldo Gianecchini *Toni en Terra Esperanza (Reemplazando a Genaro Vásquez) *Ricardo en Mujeres Apasionadas *Paco Lambertini/Apolo Sardinha en El Color del Pecado *Pascoal Da Silva en Belíssima *Dante en Siete Pecados *Frederico en Passione Marcelo Serrado *Daniel Avelar en Prueba de Amor *Delegado Denis Nogueira en Vidas Opuestas Otros *Ezequiel (Vladimir Brichtanen) en Puerto de los Milagros *Rubens (Fernando Eiras) en Páginas de la Vida *Ubiraci (Luiz Henrique Nogueira) y Dirceu (joven) (Gabriel Braga Nunes) en Señora del Destino *Bahuan (Márcio Garcia) en India, una historia de amor Dirección de doblaje *Yo los declaro marido y... Larry *Minutemen: Viajeros en el tiempo *Kyle XY *Alguien tiene que ceder *Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa *Elvis: Camino a la fama *No es otra tonta película de comida *Pura suerte *Aceptados *Monk *Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños *Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes *Superman/Batman: Enemigos Públicos *Hora de aventura *Ed, Edd y Eddy (desde la 4ª Temporada y pelicula) *Legalmente rubia *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio *El campamento de Lazlo *Duck Dodgers *Static Shock *Ozzy y Drix *Loonatics *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Pollo Robot *Animatrix *La momia: la serie animada *Bastardos Sin Gloria *Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio *Gángster americano *La venganza de la casa del lago *The Invention of Lying (DVD Universal) *The Fourth Kind (DVD Universal) *Un hombre serio *Bienvenido a Woodstock *¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? *Los recolectores *Niños del hombre *En las tinieblas *Mi abuela es un peligro *La tierra antes del tiempo XII: El gran día del vuelo *La tierra antes del tiempo XIII: La sabiduría de los amigos *Roswell *Ben 10 (1ª temp) Serie American Pie: *American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor *American Pie: La boda *American Pie: Campamento de bandas *American Pie: La milla al desnudo *American Pie presenta: La casa Beta *American Pie 7: La guía del amor Traductor *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio *El campamento de Lazlo *Pollo Robot *Loonatics *Quémese después de leerse *Bastardos sin gloria *¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? *Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes *MacGruber *Los recolectores *Brüno (DVD Universal) *The Invention of Lying (DVD Universal) Serie American Pie: *American Pie: Campamento de bandas *American Pie: La milla al desnudo *American Pie presenta: La casa Beta *American Pie 7: La guía del amor Serie Triunfos Robados: *Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada *Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar *Triunfos robados 5: Pelea hasta el final Adaptador *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio *El campamento de Lazlo *Pollo Robot *Loonatics *Quémese después de leerse *Bastardos sin gloria *¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? *Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes *MacGruber *Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños *Los recolectores *Brüno (DVD Universal) *The Invention of Lying (DVD Universal) Serie American Pie: *American Pie: Campamento de bandas *American Pie: La milla al desnudo *American Pie presenta: La casa Beta *American Pie 7: La guía del amor Serie Triunfos Robados: *Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada *Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar *Triunfos robados 5: Pelea hasta el final Categoría:Actores Categoría:Personas Reales